Takashi Aikoyama
Takashi is a student of Zel Pacta Acadmemy. He is the son of a great demon king and a human woman. With he is currently learning on how to control his powers. Appearance Takashi has short, center-parted brown hair with brown eyes. He has a burning fire in his eyes that gives him the drive to help him survive life. In school, Takashi wears the traditional school uniform. It consists of a green blazer that has rolled up sleeves with matching slacks. He also has a white shirt underneath with matching shoes and headband around his forehead. Takashi also has knuckle gloves that cover his entire forearm. Out of school however, he still wears his uniform, stating that they are very comfortable for street fights. Personality Takashi is a very tough guy. If he gets challenged to a fight, there is no stopping him from accepting. He tends to be very prideful of his clan. When it comes to school work though, he gets very lazy and will sometimes not even bother to do it. It even got to a point where he will wait until the last minute to do things. On top of that, he sleeps in class half the time, which can get teachers angry at him. Around his friends and team he is a very fun guy, always being the first one to do something or being the one doing something daring to show off. Biography What happened during your character's past? What did your character do during the past? Synopsis What happened to your character currently? What did your character do currently? Powers and Abilities Takashi is half demon, therefore giving him not only demon blood, but fire magic as well. He is more of an offensive fighter, heavily relying on his incredible strength, endurance, and speed. He might not have much when it comes to text book knowledge, but this guy makes up for it with his street smarts. Spells/Techniques Abilities *Super Strength- Since he is half demon, Takashi has very incredible strength. He can lift a car up with one hand without even trying, making some gape while others shake. *Super Endurance- Like his strength, Takashi was blessed with inhuman endurance. He can take a fullblown hit with a semi, have a skyscraper collapse on him, even have a meteor fall on him, and he will continue fighting *Super Speed- Takashi has great speed, being able to run two miles in only two minutes. *Demonic Blood- Takashi's demonic blood flows within him, giving him demonic tendancies. When on the brink of death, his demon side will activate, making Takashi a brutal killing machine. Along with that, his physical attributes, along with fire magic increases five times greater. Later on though, Takeshi gains mastery of this power. Spells *''List all of your character's spells here...'' *''...in this kind of format.'' *''Make sure to write what the spell does.'' Custom Spells *''List all of your character's spells that he/she personally created...'' *''...in this kind of format.'' *''Make sure to write what the spell does.'' Non-magical Techniques *''List all of your character's non-magical techniques here...'' *''...in this kind of format. '' *''Make sure to write what the technique does.'' Relationships List everybody that your character has ever met and describe the relationship between them. Pactios List everybody that your character has done pactio with. Gallery '' Kusanagi kof-497.png|Demonic Takeshi Kyo kusanagi the winner by Graxile.jpg|Takashi in his Casual Wear later on... Takashi Opening.png|Takashi in the anime opening. '' Trivia *His appearance, personality, and ablities are based off of Kyo Kusanagi, the main protaginist of The King of Fighters Video game series. Category:GZero945 Category:Character Category:Male Category:Hand to hand Combatant Category:Hanyō